Many websites, search engines, and other content providers allow users to input text in a native language. In some instances, such websites or providers permit input regarding search terms or phrases. For example, online marketplaces, content providers, libraries, and the like may permit a user to search for a sale item, listing, informational content, entertainment content, or other online material. The provided search results may be related directly to the input word or words that the user enters into the system for the search. In addition, various websites can also allow advertisers and other online content providers to utilize the user input in order to provide a contemporaneous advertisement or other related material. An advertisement triggered by a search term can be provided as a result of a keyword that may be a function of the input search word or words.
Keywords that are related to an advertisement or other secondary materials triggered by input words or terms are often found using analytics on historical data. In some instances, advertisers submit lists of keywords that they would like to have used to set triggers for their advertisements. In some cases, keywords can be within the titles of item listings promoted by the advertisement. While many techniques for finding keywords related to input words or terms have worked well in the past, improved ways of finding such keywords are desirable.